


Pit Madness, but really it's Marinette's madness

by Jeanz07



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damian can laugh, F/M, Grand Guardian, League Jason, bewildered Ra's, freaking Lazarus Pits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanz07/pseuds/Jeanz07
Summary: Marinette became Grand Guardian, and found out about the Lazarus Pit, and now Tikki is exasperated with her Bug.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 323





	Pit Madness, but really it's Marinette's madness

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, and my brain is working, also I love Marinette being Guardian just traveling around the world doing dumb stuff because she can.

Marinette grinned as she looked at Kaalki.  
“It’s time Kaalki.” After the defeat of Hawkmoth Marinette dropped off the face of the Earth and left for the Guardian's temple. At age 18 she became the Grand Guardian of the Miraculous and while she was looking through the records of the Guardians she came across her newest obsession, The League of Assassins and their Lazarus Pit, it was created as a gift from the Guardians to Ra’s for their friendship. It was a way to become immortal, but it had a cost, your sanity. Now Marinette liked things with costs, it created a challenge for her, and she had a new goal, to take a dip in the Lazarus Pit. She teleported into a room near where the magic was strongest and with a glance around she didn’t see anyone around.  
“I don’t condone this Marinette, it's dangerous!” Tikki tried to dissuade her, but once she was on a roll nothing was going to stop her.  
“It will be fine Tikki, it’s not my first time with something like this, shhh.” Tikki just sighed and moved to her hiding place. Marinette moved forward and entered the main room and smirked at the pool in front of her, she bent down to touch the pool.  
“Hello.” She purred to the green water as she pulled out a dagger and lined it up to her heart. “See you soon.” She stabbed the dagger through her heart and fell into the water.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The League had gathered into the main room, Ra’s was announcing a new experiment.  
“And now Jason will be lowered into the pits.” Hours later Jason rose out of the waters angry, but he did not emerge alone, a woman rose out of the water, she looked around the room then flicked a drop of the water off her shoulder and smirked.  
“Lovely bath.” The League looked at her in shock, even Ra’s seemed troubled.  
“And who are you?”  
“Ah, a pleasure Demon Head, I am the Great Guardian.”  
“And what are you doing in the Pits?” She furrowed her brow and tilted her head with fake innocent confusion. In her head she smirked. Heh! Take that Tikki, she could come out fine.  
“I was taking a bath, I must take my leave, I’ll see you soon.” She looked over at Jason with interest, she’d be back for him… and to maybe steal the small boy looking at her with wonder. She smiled and dropped into a portal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later when the Bat Family asked how they met even Damian snickered with Jason and Marinette.  
“We went for a swim in the same pool.” Jason smirked next to her and she smiled at her husband.

Bonus:  
“The pool was the Lazarus Pits!?!” Tim had ran into the family room one evening.  
“Yes.” Marinette pulled the innocent look again, Tikki was shaking her head in the background and Bruce looked like he was going to have a heart attack.


End file.
